I Am Going To Be A Jonas
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: A short one-shot about how Joe proposes to Lilly.LOE!


**AN: This is my 3rd fanfic. I got a lot of good reviews on my other 2 stories so I am going to do another one.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA!!**

**Summary: This is a short one-shot about how Joe proposed to Lilly. **

**I Am Going To Be A Jonas**

Lilly and Joe were at Lilly's house watching movies. They have been going out for about 2 years now and Joe is planning on proposing to Lilly on their date tonight. They were just hanging out to kill time before they had to start getting ready.

"Well that movie is over so I think that I am going to go home and get ready for our date tonight." Joe said and realized that Lilly had fallen asleep on his chest. He just looked at her and smiled before waking her up.

" Lilly. Lills you need to wake up and get ready for tonight." Joe told her

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just really comfortable. You know you make a really comfy pillow? She told him.

He laughed before replying. " I know you tell me all the time. I have to get going now and you need to go get ready for your date with DJ Danga."

She laughed. " Ok. I love you!" She told him as they shared a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

She smiled and said "Good, now get out so I can go take a shower."

"Oh your taking a shower? Now I can't leave." Joe told her jokingly.

"Goodbye" She said laughing.

"Goodbye Lillian." He told her before walking out the door.

For their date, Joe has a couple of things that they are doing. First they are going on a private dinner on the beach, he is going to sing her a song, then they are going to take a walk on the beach where he would ask her to marry him. Joe has already told Nick, Kevin, Ashley, and Miley and they are going to be at the Jonas' house waiting for them to come home. He just hoped that she said yes.

"Joe, this is so beautiful." Lilly told him as they walked to their dinner.

" Well I wanted to do something special for you." Joe told her. He gently kissed her before they sat down and started eating.

" That was really good. Where did you get it from?" She asked him as they finished.

"Now why do you assume that I got if from someone else?" He asked her. She gave him the do-I-really-look-that-stupid look.

" I got it from my mom." He said. She laughed and said " I always knew she was a great cook."

"Alright now I have a surprise for you." He told her.

"Ohh, what is is." She asked him eagerly.

"Sit here." He said as he grabbed a guitar.

He started to sing as tears started to well up in her eyes.

_They come and go  
But they don't know  
That you are my  
Beautiful  
I try to come  
Closer with you  
But they all say  
We won't make it through_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Trying to find  
If it's really true  
Na, na, na, na  
How can I  
Prove my love  
If they all think  
I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
They will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine 

As the tears were running down her cheeks, Joe got up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"That was so beautiful. I love you so much!" She said still crying.

"I love you too and that is why I want to do this." He told her getting on one knee. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Lilly, you have made me the happiest man in the world for the past two years. I feel so good when I am around you and I truly believe that you are the girl of my dreams. You are smart, beautiful, loving, caring, and so funny and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Lillian Rose Truscott, will you marry me? Joe asked her with confidence.

She was silently sobbing but she managed to get out her answer. " Of course I will marry you Joseph Adam Jonas." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her very passionately.

" Let's go back to my house." He told her as they walked back home hand in hand.

As they walked in the door everything seemed normal but then they all looked at Lilly's hand and started screaming. Ashley and Miley ran up to her as they developed a group hug examining her ring.

"Congratulations you guys. You are so made for each other. As everyone made their way around congratulating the happy couple Nick gave a little toast.

" Lilly you always were like a sister to me and now you finally get to make it official. I love you both. Congratulations." Lilly had started crying again before yelling.

" I AM GOING TO BE A JONAS!!"

Joe gave her a passionate kiss on the lips wiping her tears away once again. Everyone laughed and knew that this couple was definitely meant to be and wished them the very best.


End file.
